A Fall into Damnation
by Urami
Summary: It's been three months after Tai Lung's defeat. However, a mysterious man by the name of Yao Mo has appeared at the Jade Palace, telling of a coming doom. At the same time, something strange is happening to Tigress...
1. Prelude to Darkness

Prelude to Darkness

"Gah!" Tigress hit the swinging, spiked pendulum with tremendous strength, sending it back the way it came. It had been three months since the fall of Tai Lung. The Valley's order had been restored during that time, as well as buildings damaged in the battle. With all other threats gone from The Valley of Peace, it had experienced just that; peace. Its economy soared when other villages heard of this, and a surplus of immigrants from all over the land began arriving. They brought unique foods and trinkets, stories and legends, and the occasional collection of gems and rare metals such as gold and silver. Due to potential overpopulation, the Valley of Peace had grown drastically in size. In all of it, however, Tigress felt nothing different about the village below. To her, it was still the so boringly normal place. There were no surprises, no masters.

No Shifu.

She was startled to find that she had zoned out like that. Even more so when she realized she was still in the midst of her training course. After she finished her session, Tigress began to wonder if it was all becoming routine for her. That she needed something a little more… challenging.

"Tigress." A voice behind her said. The Tiger turned to find Master Shifu standing in the door way. He glared at his student in a matter that made a slight shiver run down her spine. "I must say I'm a little disappointed. You were very sloppy in your attacks."

_He's been there the entire time?_ "I can explain that, Maste-

"There is no explanation." He interrupted, "You're just slacking." Tigress bit back a few vulgar words. She knew better than to go against her Master when he was in a bitter mood. _I'll have the chance to talk to him later_. She thought. "Also, when you're done here, meet me in the Hall of Warriors. There is something we must discuss." With that, Shifu limped away. Tigress quickly dried the sweat off and made for the Hall of Warriors.

Po, along with the rest of the Furious Five, had already arrived. They stood in a semi circle next to the pool at the end of the Hall. In the center sat Master Shifu, a large bag positioned behind him. "As you have all witnessed," The red panda started, "the Valley of Peace is prospering thanks to Po's success." Po smiled with pride, but kept a rather neutral expression. "But this Valley's well being is partly an illusion." Shifu pulled a scroll out of the bag, set it on the floor, and rolled it out. Painted on it was a map of China, dotted with villages and lined with rivers. A large mountain range bordered the south of the country. Shifu pointed at a lone mountain near the center of the map with his flute. "Here is Daemon Mountain. It is here that many strange creatures gather under one banner. Usually, they don't bother anyone but each other. However, we've received messages telling that a large army of daemons has attacked and seized several nearby towns. This concerns me."

Shifu moved the flute slightly east to two smaller mountains with the Chinese character for Peace in the middle. "We are here. Though the army is said to be heading west, it is quite possible for them to have a second force scheduled to head in our direction."

"An army?!" Exclaimed Viper. "Master, even if we gathered all the villagers, put them in armor and gave them a sword and shield, we would still be no match for an army!"

Irritation showed on Shifu's face, but he quickly betrayed it with a chuckle. "That's why we're going to strike first. I've been wanting to teach you, but," The master once again reached into the bag. He searched around in it, wincing at something unseen. Then, with the sound of clattering metal, he pulled out a pair of metal claws. He handed them to Tigress. "These are for you. They will fit you just perfectly, seeing as they are light weight, and will not require you to learn any new techniques. You can freely use your unarmed skills with even more devastating effects."

Shifu unveiled four more weapons; a spear, for Crane, a whip, for Viper, a spiked shield, for Po, and a Bo staff, for Monkey. "I want you to get used to these weapons. I personally do not like using them, but you will be up against armored opponents, and will need much more than shear strength or agility to defeat them."

"Hey, wait, where's my weapon?" Mantis crossed his arms and shot his master a grim look.

Shifu smiled. "Your size makes you a weapon yourself. You are difficult to spot, much less hit, and can easily slip in and out of enemy armor to attack them where they are vulnerable. Now, head down to the courtyard. I've set up specially designed dummies for you to train against."


	2. Double Edged Blade

Double Edged Blade

The Five, plus Po, headed down to the courtyard per Master Shifu's instructions. The targets that had been set up bore great resemblance to the Adversary set up in the training hall. The slight differences were that they were made of wood, had arms, and carried a sword and shield in them. They had been mounted on polls, seemingly designed to spin rather than sway like the Adversary.

Shifu watched as they examined their weapons. Though he thought they needed to know how to use them, and wanted to show them, he had hoped he would never have to. Kung Fu was focused more around disabling the enemy, while weapons were designed for a single purpose; to kill. He held back a shudder as he thought of what Tai Lung would have done if he decided to use a blade rather than his fists, or claws, in that matter.

Po nervously approached his master. He held the spiked bulwark in both hands. "Shifu, I don't understand how I'm supposed to use this. I know it's a defensive weapon, but… um… how do I fight back?"

The red panda let a smirk cross his face. "Thought that might come up. I saw you had taken interest in some of the relics in the Hall of Warriors. But most of all, the Sword of Heroes. When the time comes to strike, I will allow you to use it in combat."

Po nearly screamed with excitement. Shifu had been right. The Sword of Heroes was indeed his favorite of the artifacts. It was so sharp one could simply look too closely at it and be wounded. Not only that, it could split into two other weapons: a halberd, or a short-sword and dagger. "Thank you, Master Shifu!" Holding the shield, Po did the best bow he could before strapping it onto his left arm and was then training with the others.

The claws, Tigress had found, fit perfectly around her wrist, and were practically weightless on them. Some of her moves, though, would not be executable, as the claws wouldn't hit the target if she used them. Besides that, however, she managed to tear apart the dummy. The metal claws, Tigress thought, fit her perfectly.

Monkey's training was also merely to get used to the weight of the weapon, as his new bo staff was made of wood, coated in a layer of iron. This seemed to make it stronger. In the west, a warrior people used a similar method for their shields, only they used bronze instead of iron.

Skittering in and out of the only armored dummy in the courtyard, Mantis practiced several techniques on quickly crippling or undoing the dummy's armor.

Crane's exercises were more of a test of endurance than anything else. He had to constantly stay in the air, as the spear required both of his legs to use. Shifu had explained to him that he wouldn't have made him use it if his beak wouldn't break against the armor daemons were known to wear. Crane managed to find a way to use the spear in his beak, the drawback being that he couldn't block when using it in such a way. But for the most part, Crane could do this should his wings get tired.

Shifu observed the six's training for nearly an hour, and was pleased to find that they were catching on quickly. All except for Po, of course. The master beckoned his pupil over. "Po, tell me, what have you learned during your time here?"

The panda scratched his head, searching for an answer. "Well, there's um… there's…"

"You see, that's the problem. While you've proved your worth in the past, you can't remember any of it. I highly suspect it's because of your reliance on food."

"But I-"

"Yes, yes. I know. You've gotten better." Shifu cut him off, "But it means nothing if you can't remember it in combat. Being surrounded by daemons most likely won't help. I've thought of cladding you in heavy armor to make up for it, but your weight alone is enough to carry, much less massive pieces of metal covering your entire body. That said, I want you to sit this one out."

Po sighed. Disappointment and depression showed in his eyes. "But then I can't use the Sword of Heroes! You said I could!"

"I said you could use it when the time comes. That time, however, is not this one." There was a hint of frustration in Shifu's voice, and he began to finger his flute. "I'm sorry, but the risk is too great. I'd rather not have the task of burying you."

Po silently set the shield down and walked away. He was close to tears. He had never thought about how he would die, but if his friends were going off to face what might be their last fight, he wanted to be with them. _To die an honorable death_. Po caught himself. _What do I know about honor? The Five have taken this kind of thing before and came out unharmed. So why am I so worried?_ He wandered back to his room and decided to take a nap, tired from the training.


	3. Shadows of the Future

Shadows of the Future

Po awoke to the sound of the gong. He had slept all day and all night, which surprised him. He was usually a ball of energy during the day. As fast as he could, Po jumped out of bed and into the hall. The Five were already up and into the hall, standing at attention. They were obviously much faster than he at this. "Good morning, Master Shifu."

Shifu didn't look surprised that Po was behind, as he usually was. Shifu had gotten used to this and decided not scold Po for it, as he used the Panda's weight as an excuse. "Po, while not being chosen to fight a battle can indeed be a let down, it does not mean you should neglect your training."

"Yes, Master Shifu." Came the reply.

"As punishment for your ignorance, you will run up and down the stairs to the Valley. And every second you stop to rest is a minute you will spend balancing on one foot on top of a staff."

Though the stairs made him exhausted, Po could climb the entire flight without a break. He began to think Shifu was showing mercy on him.

"There's a catch," Shifu revealed a pair of leg weights from behind him. "You will be wearing these on the stairs and the staff, if you receive any time on it that is."

Po gulped. Across from him, a brief appearance of shock showed in Tigress' eyes. _That seems a bit harsh, for his level at least. He never did anything like that when I used to cut my training short._ She thought.

"The rest of you, Training Hall. Ten minutes."

Twenty minutes later, Po was staring down the steep hill that led to the Valley of Peace. He was only required to go down then up the stairs once, but the leg weights he was forced to wear weighed at least thirty pounds each. _Oh dear_. Po took the first step, his foot slamming down from the extra mass. To make matters worse, Shifu himself observed his progress, to make sure his student didn't slack off again.

"Master," Po started, "this doesn't have anything to do with getting me ready for armor, does it?"

Silence.

"Master?" Po repeated himself.

"If you want to fight with the Five, then prove you have what it takes!" He snapped. Po continued down the flight of stairs, taking every step slowly to avoid tripping.

As he neared the bottom, he noticed someone else coming up. They were still too far to make out any detail, but it was a tall person, wearing a large scarf covering their entire face, save for the eyes, and holding a black staff.

"Stop," Demanded Shifu. "Who goes there?"

The person stopped, lifted his staff, and within seconds was standing in front of Po's master. He, for Po assumed it was male due to him being bald, was covered in all kinds of weapons. Dagger hilts protruded out from a strap across his chest, and two large katanas hung off his back. On his belt was a weapon Po and Shifu both had only heard about. It was a long, cylindrical mace, with metal studs lining the sides. His skin was a dark blue, as if it was made out of unpolished sapphire that refused to shine. The two glared at each other for a while. After what seemed like forever, the tall man spoke. "I demand to see Master Oogway." His voice was rasp and deep, and carried a feeling of dread every time he spoke.

"He's not here." Replied Shifu. His mood was suddenly as bitter as Po had ever seen it. "And you will not speak with him. He's-"

"Dead," the man picked up the sentence, "I know. But I didn't say I wished to speak with him. Only to see him." He chuckled. The sound was so morphed that it was almost unbearable to hear. "I see, after all these years, Oogway never taught you how to be polite to your guests."

Without warning, Shifu struck him right above the shoulder with a chop. This move was supposed to cripple the opponents arm, yet, for some reason, the man didn't even flinch. With a flick of the wrist, an invisible force sent Shifu backwards into the air. He landed with a thud, a trickle of blood running down his chin. "Yao Mo, you monster! How dare you come back here after what you did! After all the lives you took!"

"Fine. If you won't allow me in, then my work is done here. However, be warned. The winds are changing, Shifu. The Dark Tides will soon be pounding on your doorstep." He lifted his staff, and a gust of wind roared toward him. In the same strange way he had appeared before Shifu, he was gone.

"Who… What was that?" Po asked, dazed from the event.

Grunting, Shifu slowly rose to his feet. "His name is Yao Mo, apprentice to the cruelest being on this planet. That, Po, is what a daemon looks like."

"I don't understand," The panda pinched the bridge of his nose. "You knew him?"

"Yes. Once, we were friends. However odd that seems. Come. The others should know of this."


	4. Jiao de An Ying

Jiao de An Ying

He had finally arrived. Though he used quite a bit of his chi to get here, Yao Mo now stood at the base of Daemon Mountain. At its peak, the spires of a large palace pierced the sky. Its walls, made out of pure obsidian, were as black as night, and it made the magma fields around it seem all the more chaotic. A tall flight of stairs, similar to the ones in the Valley of Peace, lead a trail up to the horrific structure, The Obsidian Citadel.

The daemon apprentice slowly ascended the trail. If he had not used up so much of his chi to get back, he could have warped directly to his master, Shen Ling. The daemon he called master was nearly one thousand years old, as some breeds of daemons don't age. Shen Ling was feared throughout China. He had been the cause of several wars, and none of them ever traced back to him, misleading armies to fight one another.

Yao Mo had reached the gates, and ordered them to be opened. With a series of creaks and clicks, the gates parted. Yao Mo traveled through the Vestibule of Torment, the castle's equal to the Hall of Warriors. The Jade Palace and The Citadel were practically opposites, each containing a similar layout. Unlike the Hall of Warriors, which housed artifacts precious to the history of China, the Vestibule of Torment held many tables and instruments used for torture and war. Screaming was constant, as they used weaker daemons for practice in combat, torture, and sometimes alchemy.

At the end of the Vestibule was a blazing fire, contained in a pit. Sitting on a blood red cushion in front of the inferno, Shen Ling watched his student approach with malevolent eyes set under two, large, black horns. Yao Mo bowed. "Master, I have returned."

"Welcome back, Yao Mo," Shen Ling began. Like his pupil, the daemon's voice had the same taint to it, only Shen Ling's was much more intensified, and made ones very heart shudder with terror. "Did you succeed in your task?"

Yao Mo, still bowing, felt a knot of worry form in his stomach. "N-no, Master. As I feared, I was not allowed entry to the Palace."

The fire behind Shen Ling intensified faintly. His expression, however, betrayed the scenario Yao Mo expected, as he smirked. "I had expected this much from Shifu. You're success was not what I was looking for. The fact that you arrived at all will cause them to panic, and the Furious Five will come running to stop us."

Yao Mo looked at his master with shock. "Y-you weren't counting on my performance, Master?"

"No. For now, I shall spare you the punishment of failure, for you did nothing wrong, my student. Now go and regain your strength. Your next task will without doubt be your hardest." Shen Ling clapped his hands, and a door to his left opened. Five people stepped out, but Yao Mo was startled to see that they were not demons. The first one to come out was a panther. He was tall, muscular, and bore a look of hatred. The next was a raven, who was slender and stepped lightly. A cobra, gorilla, and black widow spider followed. Shen Ling let out a small chuckle. It was the first time he had laughed in centuries. "Meet the Jiao de An Ying. With your training being complete, Yao Mo, I bestow upon you the title of Master, and these five will be yours to train."


	5. The Tale Untold

The Tale Untold

Shifu and Po ran as fast as they could back to the Palace. If Yao Mo was back, that meant Shen Ling had rose to power once more. If this proved to be true, they needed to act, and soon.

Reaching the training hall, the two found the Five going through their usual routine. They stopped as Shifu entered the hall.

"Everyone, listen up. We have to double our efforts. The more time we spend here the more time that army has to gather their forces. Also, Yao Mo has returned." Only Tigress and Crane showed any surprise to the news. The rest looked quite confused.

Po noticed, and said, "You two know of him, too?"

Crane nodded. "When he first appeared, only I and Tigress had become students here. We didn't see him often, as he had his own quarters, and trained with Master Oogway."

Shifu picked up the story. "Yes, and Yao Mo was one of the best there was. He outdid me quite a few times. But, like Tai Lung, he gave his heart to darkness. It all started when he traveled to Daemon Mountain to investigate a strange structure being built on its peak. It was there he found his current master, Shen Ling. At first, Shen Ling paid no attention to the fellow daemon, but when Yao Mo inquired about the structure, Shen Ling quickly knocked him unconscious and took him as a prisoner. Yao Mo was tortured for weeks on end, being asked what he was doing there, and if he was a spy. Months later, Yao Mo managed to escape the prison, but was soon face to face with his captor. Shen Ling told Yao Mo the true nature of daemons, and what they were capable of, but Yao Mo refused to listen, and fought him. Ultimately, he lost, and Shen Ling used a powerful artifact known as the Staff of Wrath on him. The Staffs power implanted a piece of its taint into Yao Mo. The effect wouldn't take long to show. When he returned here, Yao Mo told Master Oogway was had transpired, and asked about the nature of daemons and the Staff. Master Oogway confirmed what Shen Ling had said; Daemons were not of this world or the next, but somewhere in between, and were able to do things that no mortal could ever accomplish. Po, what you saw back there is what a true daemon can do. Daemons can use magic."

"But that's impossible!" protested Po, "Not even Master Oogway could use it… could he?"

"Actually, Master Oogway could. The Staff of Wrath had a counterpart. It was the same staff Oogway carried. But its power was not in the staff itself, but a pendant called Heaven's Charm lodged inside. This allowed Oogway to channel his chi in the same way a daemon does, and thus, allowing him to use magic. The staff may be gone, yes, but I managed to retrieve the pendant during my battle with Tai Lung. Now, as I was saying, the Staff of Wrath began taking hold of Yao Mo's sanity. He questioned Oogway about the art of magic, and when he said he could use it, Yao Mo insisted he be taught. Oogway however, in his wisdom, denied Yao Mo the training, saying he was not ready for such a thing. In his anger, Yao Mo returned to Daemon Mountain and pledged his allegiance to Shen Ling in exchange for the knowledge of magic. That was five hundred years ago, however. Yao Mo is far beyond help now, and I fear he is becoming stronger than his master."

There was a moment of silence, but Tigress soon spoke up. "Master, I don't understand. How are we supposed to beat an enemy like that?"

Shifu sighed. "I don't know, but if you come face to face with Yao Mo or his master, flee as fast as you can. Two days is all we can afford to spare. I only hope it will be enough time." Shifu turned and exited the training hall, gesturing for them to get back to work.


	6. The Gift of the Gods

The Gift of Gods

Tigress rent three deep slashes in the wooden dummy. It was late, but the Five would be leaving in two days, and Tigress didn't feel like she was accustomed enough to her weapons. She still needed to practice defensive skills. Tigress decided that she would run the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors tomorrow for just that purpose.

Tigress, panting heavily, stopped to catch her breath. In the brief silence, she heard the training hall door creak open. Shifu, eyes half open, stood in the passage. "Tigress, why are you still up? If you don't get enough sleep, you won't be able to fight at your peak."

The tiger bowed. "I know, Master, but I feel like I'm not familiar enough with the weapons you gave me. I've still yet to work on defense, so," Tigress stopped when her master groaned.

"Tigress, look at the size of the claws. Do you honestly believe you'll be able to block a halberd or a bastard sword? Any kind of two handed weapons would shatter your claws on impact. If anything, you should work on disarming opponents. Now get to sleep."

"Master," Tigress added, "about that time you got onto me about slacking. I'm not trying to make excuses, but my training is just becoming second nature to me. I can do it almost without thinking. I need something more challenging."

The small panda looked at his student with amazement. "Tigress, those are heavy wooden clubs. Swinging on chains. With spikes on their backs. All this while you stand on moving, wooden snakes, and you want something more _challenging?_ What do you want me to do? Put torches in between the snakes? Or perhaps put spikes on them as well? I'm sorry, but that's as challenging as it's going to get. My advice would be to ask one of the others to spar with you. At least when practicing unarmed. I'd rather you not cut your friends to ribbons days before what could be their most difficult mission yet."

Disappointed, Tigress thrust her claws into her previous target after Shifu had left. She left them in the dummy as she left the hall and into her room.

**The next morning,**

Light pored into Tigress' room like a waterfall into a river. Squinting, Tigress sat up in her bed. _Wait, why hasn't the gong gone off?_ She wondered. Taking advantage of the situation, Tigress dozed back to sleep. It had been a long time since she had been able to sleep in, and she planed to enjoy every moment of it. Her pleasure, however, wouldn't last long. It was faint, but Tigress heard footsteps right outside her room. _First the gong, and now this? Something is wrong here…_ Being cautious not to make any noise, Tigress got out of bed and poked her head outside. She didn't want to step out completely just yet; she was still in her undergarments.

The hallway was as empty as a wasteland. She quickly got dressed and headed out to check if any of the others were awake. Tigress crept across the hall to Crane's room. If anyone else noticed the disturbance, it would be him. Little by little, she slid open Crane's door. He wasn't even inside. Tigress checked every room, and none of her fellow students were in their rooms.

Next, Tigress headed down to the training hall, where they were most likely to be. When she passed the kitchen on her way, the faint sound of shuffling caught her attention. _Damn it, Po,_ were the first words to come across her mind. But Tigress quickly dismissed that it was Po, as someone his size would have a tough time hiding in an open room. Though it bugged her not to press the matter, she left for the training hall once again.

Tigress had just emerged into the courtyard. Dawn had just broken, the sun barely peeking out over the mountains in the distance. Dew had collected on the leave of the trees and plants, emitting a fresh aroma. It was just slightly later than when she would have normally woken up. Tigress looked around, but saw nothing. _Where the hell are they?_ She had figured out that the training hall was empty, as one would be able to hear the combat from where she was had someone been in there. The Tiger slowly ascended the stairway to the Jade Palace. She planned, as nervous as it made her, to check Shifu's own quarters. Shifu was not one to cope well with lack of sleep, and his age only enhanced that. The last time Tigress woke up Shifu had been because she had a nightmare, back when she was a cub. Her master had almost put a knife in her, as he had thought she was an intruder. Tigress was older now, obviously, and a small blade didn't scare her.

Tigress now stood in front of Shifu's door. She placed a hand on the handle, but quickly withdrew. Instead, she knocked on the wooden frame three times. Nothing. She was about to knock again when suddenly she heard a groan. With exaggerated sluggishness, the door slid open. Shifu, bags under his eyes, managed out "Who the f-," He stopped when he recognized who he was talking to. Even through his weariness, Tigress could see he was not pleased. "Oh, it's just you. I hope you didn't come to me because of another bad dream."

If her fur had not been there, Shifu would have seen Tigress blush with embarrassment. "Master, where is everyone, and why didn't the gong sound?" She inquired.

"Because I arranged for it. The others are off taking care of a slight bandit problem at the moment. They should be back within a few hours."

Tigress held the door as Shifu nearly shut her out again. "Why didn't you send me? I'm just as capable as the rest of them!"

Grumpy from being woken, the panda pinched the bridge of his nose. "You were up since two in the morning. What is it now? Six? Seven? I thought I'd be kind and give you some rest after you worked so hard yesterday. But since you don't want it I suppose I could give you some chores to occupy you while they are gone."

"No," She replied, almost feeling guilty, "that won't be necessary. It's just," Tigress sighed. "Thank you, Master."

Opening the door all the way, Shifu gestured for Tigress to enter. "While you're here," He said, "there is something I'd like to discuss with you."

_Oh, great._ Tigress thought. _He's probably going to ramble on about what happened last night._

"Tomorrow will be the day you leave. If I could spare more time, I would, but with the advancing army, we have to strike as soon as we can. The reason you feel unprepared is not because you are putting your own life at risk, it is that your friend's lives are at risk, and you are afraid you will not be able to protect them. This devotion is rare among people, and you have been gifted with it. Out of all the students I've had, you are without doubt the strongest and purest at heart. Not even Po could match the loyalty to your friends the way you do." Shifu opened up one of the drawers to a dresser in the right of the room. He rummaged around for a minute, and then reemerged with a small necklace. Tied to the strings was a square piece of marble with an emerald sphere lodged in the center. It looked as if it shown a soft green light. "This," Shifu started, "is Heaven's Charm. As your master, I now pass its power unto you. Take care of it, as this will be the last resort should either Yao Mo or Shen Ling prove to be too powerful."

Tigress gazed in awe. The pendant seemed to calm all fear she had when she held it in the palm of her paw. Looking closely, she saw the Chinese character for peace etched into the gem. "Master I- I can't accept this!" She started to hand it back, but Shifu merely forced her hand to close around it.

"This was passed on to me when Oogway gave me his staff. Now the cycle continues, as I pass it on to a new master. When you have your own students, you will pass it on to one of them. This pendant is the heart of the Valley. Be careful not to loose it. Oh, and don't tell any of the others you have it. I doubt things would go well if they thought I was showing favoritism."

"Thank you, master." Tigress bowed, and then left. Back in her room, she hid the pendant under her mattress. Wide awake by now, Tigress decided to meditate and relax her mind.

**Author's Note:**

Ah, finally remembered to put one of these up. Just in case any of you are getting suspicious, I do not plan on any Tigressxshifu, even though it might seem like I'm hinting at it.

R&R please! Thank you!


	7. Invitation to the Gates of Hell

Invitation to the Gates of Hell

It was time. In one hour, the Furious Five would be leaving to fight a legion of daemons. There was a sense of anticipation, as well as fear, throughout the day. Everyone was getting ready, packing the last of their things for the trip.

When the time came to say goodbye, they all greeted Shifu outside the palace gates. Each of the Five had a look of sorrow in their eyes, afraid of what could happen, and wondering if this would be their last farewell.

"Students," Shifu addressed them, his voice soft and slow, "you have made me proud during the time you spent here. But the time has come now for you to leave, if only for a short while. Whether this is a simple goodbye or a mournful valediction, I leave you with these words: You have all been like children to me, and I couldn't bear to see any of you fall. If this truly is the last time we see each other, then let us remember this moment not as a sad departure, but as an ascension from masters to heroes. May your hearts stay strong, and the wind be at your back." The master bowed, and his pupils followed. The Five then turned to leave.

"Is there any way I could come along?" Po queried.

Viper snaked her head around and smiled. "If you carried our supplies for the whole trip, then sure!" She winked at the panda.

Po plainly glared back. He rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Po," came Crane's voice "if there was a way for you to come, we- err, Shifu would tell you. He isn't exactly one to show favoritism." Both Tigress and Shifu chuckled to themselves. "I'm sorry." They started their descent down to the town below, and were gone. The depressed Dragon Warrior looked at his master, the unspoken question of 'why' tattooed on his face.

"They were right. If there was a way you could join them, I'd send you. So don't go beating yourself up about it. You can't fight every battle, you know." With that, Shifu sauntered away. Po hung his head. Seeing as he wouldn't be training during the Five's absence, he lugged himself back home to the noodle shop.

**(Two days later)**

The travel made time seem to stand still. The Five had taken a route around the mountain range that stretched behind the Valley, trying to conserve as much strength as they could. After all, they could be ambushed at any given moment, and they needed to be at peak condition if they were to fight daemons.

After the first day, a silhouette, along with distant columns of smoke, could be made out over the horizon. No one said much of anything, even the joker, monkey. Not much could be said, as they all knew what awaited them ahead.

On the second day, the sky was covered by a layer of gray clouds, signaling the coming of a storm. The air was intensely humid and hot, making them and their belongings damp. The Five had set up camp in a thin forest where they had plenty of room. The trees were spread far apart, and dawn created beams of light that pierced between the leaves and shimmered brightly in the clammy air. Mantis, who had taken watch that night, noticed Crane shift and wake up on the branch he perched on. The bird blinked a few times, put on his hat, and trudged over to Mantis.

"See anything?" Crane whispered.

The insect shook his head. "Unless rabbits and mosquitoes count, no."

Crane peered out into the distance. "How far are we from Daemon Mountain? I'd fly up above and see for myself, but my wings are still partially asleep."

Mantis chuckled. "Dunno. Could be days." He paused, then changed the subject, "Think you can get a fire going?"

"No." Crane gestured vaguely with his wing. "Everything is so wet now, it would be almost impossible." Careful not to wake the others, Crane then went to their bags and pulled out a loaf of bread. It was stale, but edible. He tore off a small portion for Mantis and a larger piece for himself, then replaced it back in the bag. For a long while, they ate in silence, gazing out into the woods.

Half an hour later, all of the Five were up and packing their things. Crane, who had just returned from scouting the area, reported that the forest was clearing ahead, and that the volcanic fields that housed Daemon Mountain was about another days travel from their current position. On a higher note, the peaceful environment managed to ease their tension, which they knew could prove to be a great moral boost in battle.

Their relaxed stature did not last long, however. As the woods began to break, the Five heard spaced flapping, and spotted a large shadow overhead, accompanied by three smaller silhouettes. The Five stopped and prepared themselves for a fight as the shadows descended. When they landed, their features were much clearer. The biggest of the creatures looked like a dark blue dragon standing on two legs and missing a snout. Two midnight black horns protruded from the sides of its head and curved around to the front. Wings like a bat's folded back into place as it stood. The three others looked exactly the same, wearing dark brown armor from head to toe. They wielded long halberds, all ending in hooked blades. Red eyes glared at the Five through the holes in their helmets.

"Daemons," Tigress whispered.

The larger one approached, and the minions followed close behind. It halted fifteen feet from Tigress and bowed in the traditional Kung Fu style. "Masters of the Jade Palace," He addressed them, his voice matching the way Master Shifu described Yao Mo's. "We have been expecting you. The Warlord wishes to speak with you, and we are here to offer safe passage."

Tigress shifted uneasily. _He wants us to trust _him? She snarled quietly. "What reason do we have to follow a daemon? We might be better off just killing you here." Her sight shifted to the lesser daemons. "Especially if those three tag along."

Smirking, the daemon replied, "The Infernal Wastes are crawling with all sorts of criminals, convicted of nearly every possible offence. Murder, theft, fraud," his eyes narrowed on the feline, a strange look dwelling in them, "rape."

That was it. Tigress charged the daemon, throwing her fist into his stomach. She came back around and struck him square in the face. Surprisingly, he made no attempt to dodge or otherwise prevent any attack made against him. Twisting around, Tigress delivered a round house kick to his chin, knocking the blue skinned foreigner on his back. The daemon then slowly sat upright, wiped the blood from his mouth, and cackled. "Do what you must. We are yours to command, Master. If beating us to death is your wish, we will gladly obey. But I assure you, the minions behind me are only for your own well being." He stood once more, and, again, saluted Tigress.

The others stood where they were. Their friend seemed to be in control, but they kept at the ready, as nothing was certain yet.

Tigress, cracking her knuckles, had one last task for the group until they gained any trust from her. "You," she pointed at one of the armored daemons. "How far would you go to save us?"

The daemon looked at his allies, confused. "We would give our lives, Master." It stuttered out.

Tigress, already regretting what she had planned, hesitated in her final order. She had killed before, but all of her victims were either bandits or thieves, and all of them were due to a life threatening situation. Tigress cringed from the thought of unnecessary casualties. _I suppose this is life threatening. Maybe not directly but…_ "Prove it." She commanded.

The small armored minion instantly turned his halberd around, holding it backwards. He grasped it with both hands, and thrust it into the gap in his armor between the helmet and breast plate, causing immediate death. Soon, black blood gushed out of the wound and coated his armor. The larger daemon eyed his fallen comrade nervously. He maintained an upright position, but Tigress could tell it was a forced stance.

One last time, Tigress evaluated the daemons, getting any details she could on their physical condition. The larger one looked quite strong, as his muscles were bulging at every possible place. The others Tigress could barely analyze, but the thick armor told her enough. "Alright, you may accompany us, but there are several conditions you are to keep in mind. One: you will be watched at all times, no matter your personal opinions. Two: you must find your own food. We only have enough for ourselves and don't plan on sharing any with strangers. And three: if you show _any_ sign of betrayal or treachery we will kill you on the spot, understand?"

"Yes, Master!" They shouted in unison.

"Now," Tigress commanded, "lead the way." The daemons turned and marched toward the distant billowing pillars of smoke without further delay. Tigress fell back, and was met by Viper.

"What's with the sudden 'military general' attitude?" The snake inquired.

Tigress laughed quietly and smiled. "I thought it was appropriate at the time."

Viper giggled in return.


	8. Defense is the Best Offense

Defense is the Best Offense

Po sifted through the junk in his room, not even knowing what it was he was looking for. Most of the things weren't even his, just empty bowls, pots, and other kitchen tools his dad stored in there. Po's room was originally the storage room, but his dad allowed him to move his bed, which was broken due to Po's weight, and other belongings into it. He kept several posters of the Furious Five on his wall, though they didn't mean as much as they used to now that he was good friends with them, as well as famous himself. In the window were toys of him and the Five, which he somehow managed to keep standing.

Not much had happened over the two days he had been back. Even after such a short period of time, he was already severely missing his friends; Monkey's corny jokes, Crane's open mind, but most of all, and Po was surprised by it, he missed Tigress' cocky attitude. No matter how irritated she got, Po always managed to find a laugh and a sense of comfort in the tiger's short fuse. In truth, he didn't know why, but whenever she got angry, whether it be at him or someone else, Po sort of felt at home. Perhaps it's because he's one of the only people that can take her blows without breaking a limb.

"Po!" A familiar voice shouted from downstairs. Snapping out of his daydream, the panda carefully strode down the staircase, remembering what happened the last time he tried to rush down it. Below, he was startled to find that Shifu waited beside his father. He hastily bowed to his master.

"I know you just got back, but I need you back at the palace. There are a couple of things we need to discuss." Po spread his arms in an expectant manner, and Shifu gave Po's father a quick glance. "In private." Shifu added.

"We can talk in my room, if that's alright. I'd rather not climb all the way up to the palace for a conversation."

Upstairs, Po sat leaning forward on his bed. Shifu made himself comfortable on an upturned pot. "Now, as you're pretty well aware, the Furious Five won't be back for a couple of weeks."

"Or at all." Po interrupted.

The master winced at the thought. "More grim that I would have put it, but yes. Now, as I was saying," Shifu pulled out a small map of China, bearing the same markings as the bigger one he had displayed before the Five left. There was a definitive red line coming from the north of Daemon Mountain and curving northeast. "The 'Dark Tides', as Yao Mo called it, most likely won't be attacking here. However, they can easily divert their march, so we need to set up defenses. First, however, you will need to complete your weapon training. After that, you can start helping set up the barricades."

Looking over the map, Po noticed a large X at the end of the red line. He pointed at it and asked, "What does that mean? Is it their next target?"

The smaller panda scratched his head. "Well, I suppose it _was_." He answered.

Po raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean '_was_'?"

Shifu's face grew dark. "Recently, I received a message from a nearby temple saying that the daemon army had vanished. This temple sets atop a mountain, much like the Jade Palace, but on a much larger one. Below are vast plains, making it easy for anyone at the temple to spot a large group of people. In the message, they said that the advancing army was so large they couldn't see the end of it. Then, as they watched it slowly move, the entire length of it simply faded out in seconds. The sounds of the drums, along with the marching, were gone as well."

"Maybe they were called back? You did say daemons had strange, magical abilities, right?"

Shifu nodded. "But a teleportation spell this massive I doubt even Shen Ling could pull off. Just the immense amounts of chi one would need… He'd die from over extending himself." The Master rose to his feet and rolled up the parchment. "Now, Po, listen carefully: Do _not_ talk to anyone else about this. The village has yet to know that an army has even been mobilized. There are rumors, but lets try to keep them just that, shall we? The last thing we need is a panic on our hands." Shifu replaced the scroll in the small satchel attached to his belt. "Let's head back to the palace now."

On the lower floor, Mr. Ping was too busy making noodles for the large crowd to notice his two guests reemerge. When he saw Po making his way to the exit, he called out to his son, "You're leaving already?"

"Yeah, well, you see, there's an ar-" He caught himself before he revealed anything. "There's a lot of stuff I have to do back at the palace. Y'know, training, all that good stuff."

The duck gave Po a strange look, and then waved for them to go ahead and leave. _He knows I'm hiding something._ Po thought. He ran to catch up with Shifu.

Ten minutes later, the two had arrived and Shifu sent several servants to retrieve the spiked shield and a small sword. They were in the courtyard, the wooden dummies still in their original positions. Another few minutes passed, and the servants reappeared with the requisitioned items. The armor already rested against the wall. Po started to equip it, but Shifu signaled otherwise by putting up his hand. "Not yet, Po. We'll do that later. Right now I want to teach you the fighting style only."

"Alright!" Po exclaimed. He strapped the shield to his arm. It was different this time; it was bigger, about the entire height of Po's body, and had six larger spikes instead of just one. The sword he was given was long but thin and balanced, enabling the wielder to jab at his opponent with a single hand. The panda gave it a couple swings and turned to his master.

"Ok, what I want to teach you first is stance. Place the shield in front of you, with the width facing your sides. This way it will effectively cover most of your body. Be sure to keep it stiff, and bend your knees a little, keeping the foot on the same side of your shield arm slightly farther behind the other. If you don't, a strike could easily tip you backwards. Keep the sword pointed at your opponent and place the hilt close to your body, level with your chest, and just behind the shield." Shifu watched his student attempt to follow instructions. "No, no. Keep your elbow higher. You're letting it hang, and holding the sword with your wrist. Use the muscles in your forearm to lift the blade. That way, you will get the most out of your thrusts." Again, Shifu analyzed Po's form. It was still incorrect, but that would change with time and training. "Remember to bend your knees. You want some force behind your blocks."

They went through several more exercises, each one focused around getting Po into the stance faster and correctly. In roughly ten minutes, Po had just about mastered the technique. "Good." Shifu started. "We can move on to the next step. Stand over by one of the dummies. Now, get into position, and stab the target between the armor plates. Be precise and swift, as a single misplaced attack can mean the difference between victory and defeat."

Po focused onto the armored, wooden person. There were gaps at the neck, armpit, and waist. Though they were small, Po's thin sword could fit through them with fair ease. The problem was aiming. He struck at the dummy's neck with a quick stab, but he aimed too low, and the sword glanced off the breastplate. "Take your time." Shifu added. Again, Po returned into the correct stance. This time he took aim at the gap below the right pauldron, and successfully hit his target, but the force of the blow spun the dummy, and the left arm came swinging around. Instinctively, Po lifted the shield to deflect the blow, and the arm hit with a clang. Po felt the blow, but most of its energy was absorbed by the weight of the shield. Behind him, Shifu almost smiled. "Good block. Next time though, don't move the shield. That blow would have hit it either way. You have to know when to adjust your defense, and when to stand your ground. That, however, you must learn for yourself. Also, don't forget that the shield is a weapon too, with the spikes. You can easily impale your opponent with those."

"I don't think I can do this much longer." Po complained, panting, "These things are _heavy_!"

His master sighed. "You'll get used to the weight. But because I'm such a nice master I'll give you five minutes to rest. After that, resume practicing your aim. If you miss even once the enemy could use that and defeat you. Think several steps ahead!" With that final piece of advice, Shifu turned and retired to his quarters.

Po kept up his training, going on a self made schedule. Fifteen minutes of practice, five minutes of rest. It wasn't long, though, before his limbs became sore and he was so drenched in sweat it practically poured off of him. The Dragon Warrior looked up at the sun. It had only been about an hour and a half. _And to think some of the warriors of legend did this for days._ He wondered if they felt the same way in their training.

His gaze drifted over to the sword lying on the stone floor next to him. He didn't like using it. It was too thin, and it looked like a single attack from another weapon would shatter it. _But if it was any bigger it couldn't get through the gaps. If only there was a weapon that could cut through armor…_ Po gasped when the idea struck him. He knew exactly what he needed, and he was going to use it.

Master Shifu looked up and down the scroll unraveled on the floor of his study. None of it made any sense. Nowhere in history did anything come close to teleporting an army. Warping one's self was hard enough as it is. He rolled up the scroll and placed it in the pile next to him. Standing on the tips of his toes, Shifu sifted through the large pile of documents. _Daemons and Magic, Daemons and Magic…_ "Ah," Shifu slowly pulled the parchment out from the mound, careful not to demolish the whole thing. "Here it is." The kung fu master undid the tie that held the paper in place and quickly skimmed over the writing. The scroll he had now was quite long, retelling the story of Shen Ling's first rise to power, as well as a list of the known spells daemons use. He had faith that if there was an answer to this enigma, it would be here, as it was written by Master Oogway.

Shifu used his index finger as a place holder among the list. "Fire storm, Inferno… No no, it wouldn't be a fire spell." He skipped down a few inches. "Displacement, warding… Ah, teleportation!" He started to read, but stopped when another spell caught his eye. One he hadn't seen before. "Shrouding…?" He muttered. The spell, one of the few that required an incantation, was X'hri Vishkel, words in the daemon's native tongue. It was obviously meant to hide someone or something. The notes beside it said that it could be used from a great distance and could have a wide area of effect, and that it required very little chi to use.

"That's it!" Shifu dashed out of his study, not even bothering to clean up his mess, something he rarely did anyway. Cautious not to trip or run into something, Shifu sprinted out to the courtyard. If his suspicions were correct, than the Dark Tides could be at the Valley's very doorstep and they wouldn't even know it. He had to start building the defenses immediately, and Shifu would need Po's help to do so.

The red panda slid to a halt. The courtyard was empty, save for the dummies. The armor of the target Shifu told Po to practice was laying in pieces in front of it, and dummy's front was mutilated by several large gashes in the wood. A knot formed in Shifu's stomach. Figuring Po was in the Hall of Warriors, Shifu raced up to the main building. Sure enough, as he approached the enormous doors, Shifu heard the familiar sounds of combat.

Furious, Shifu swung the door open and, despite its massive size, it slammed against the wall with incredible speed, rattling some of the artifacts. In the middle of the Hall, Po was frozen with the Sword of Heroes raised up, ready to strike an invisible foe. "What the _hell_ do you think your doing?!"

Po gulped, slowly lowering the mythic blade. "Um… well, I was… uh…" He expected Shifu to answer for him, but when he only got the same enraged glare, he continued, "Y-you said I could use it, right?"

"In _combat_! Not training!" Shifu said through gritted teeth. "That weapon is _not_ to be used like a toy! Look at it! There's a reason it sets on that podium! You dishonor it by merely touching it!"

Po was starting to get angry. He placed the sword back on its stand, and then returned his sight back to Shifu. "I can use this better than I can a shield and a flimsy little dagger! The equipment you gave me is too heavy! It slows me down too much, and it tires me out just getting into my stance! Even if I mastered the style, I couldn't use it in a drawn out fight!"

"If you use _that_ sword in battle you'll have a very difficult time protecting yourself! You would be cut to ribbons! I'm surprised you haven't done so already! How can you expect me to protect you if you're not properly prepared?"

"So this is about protecting _me_, huh?" Po gestured wildly with his arms. "What about the Five? You don't seem to care about their safety!"

"They've proven themselves in combat!"

"So have I!" Po snapped back, his voice echoing through the Hall.

A curtain of silence fell over them. A minute passed, and neither of them spoke. Shifu avoided looking at his student. He knew he was right. Finally, the master broke the silence, his voice barely audible. "I'm sorry, but I need you here. When I was reading over the scrolls on daemons and their magic, I found the spell that made the army disappear."

Po, most of his frustration gone now, raised an eyebrow.

"Shen Ling didn't teleport them. He made them invisible. For all we know, they could be here right under our noses, and we would be under the illusion that everything is fine. That's why I need you here. We have to get together a militia and form a defensive barricade. They could attack at any moment."

"Where do I come in? How could one soldier make a difference?" inquired Po.

"It's not a matter of skill, but morale. Think about it; if you were forced to fight a battle where the chances of victory are practically zero, wouldn't you be more willing to join in if you knew that your hero would be fighting as well?"

Po looked down, the answer not needing to be said.

"Come on." Shifu motioned for Po to follow. "We can't waste any more time."

Po did as his master instructed, and followed him down to the village.


	9. Nemesis

Nemesis

The Furious Five followed their escorts closely. The main daemon, who went by the name of Sarkan, led them into the Infernal Wastes. If the daemons were planning to assassinate their guests, they showed no sign of it. The Five had them throw away their weapons, despite the fiends' bickering.

What the group had earlier thought were rain clouds had actually been smoke from the magma fields surrounding the mountain. The entire land was made of an ebony volcanic rock, dotted with canyons, chasms, and cliffs. Every five minutes, it seemed, they crossed an old, rickety bridge. Tigress became frustrated with this, for every time they crossed one, it reminded her too much of her defeat at the Thread of Hope by the hands of Tai Lung. He had spared them that day, and none of them knew why, but they assumed it was to make their master both grieved and afraid.

"Look," The head daemon pointed out over a cliff. In the distance were dark red rooftops and buildings that mimicked their owners hearts; black. From the Five's point of view, it seemed deserted, as there were no torches lit, and if there were people in the streets, they couldn't be seen from atop the crag. "That is Tsu'utera Village. We will spend the night there, as there won't be another town for some time."

The daemon guide led the Furious Five down a steep and thin passage down the face of the cliff to the gates of the town. The streets had indeed been fairly bare. Only several people walked among them. Several stalls had been set up, but none were accompanied by their owners.

"Where is everyone?" Crane stretched his neck to get a better view. "Did something happen?"

Mantis jumped onto Crane's shoulder. "Yeah, they had all their men hide in order to ambush and kill us," he joked, mocking Tigress' paranoia.

Tigress overheard this and considered it. It wasn't a small possibility. She stopped Sarkan. "What the hell are you planning here? Why is the town so desolate?"

Sarkan almost looked surprised. "I assure you, it's not what it looks like! These towns are usually this way! Most of the villagers stay in the tavern, seeing as there aren't many actual villagers. A lot of them are travelers and mercenaries."

Tigress drew the daemon closer and put her claws next to his throat. "Take us there, and after we're convinced that it's not a trap, show us were we can stay."

"Fine," Sarkan sighed. "Though I had hoped to stay clear of the tavern. It would only put you at a greater risk should your presence be known."

Tigress released him, and the shaking daemon nervously turned to lead once again. Retreating back to the rest of her group, Tigress noticed Crane giving her a curious look. She stared back for a moment. "What?"

"Don't you think you're being a bit harsh? I mean, even if they did ambush us, we're _masters_. It'll take more than a few rogues to defeat us."

Tigress' face twisted, almost in disgust. "Too _harsh_? Are you blind? They're daemons! How could you trust them? How could anyone trust them?"

"Racist," Mantis replied.

Tigress had to try really hard to keep from squashing the insect.

Monkey shrugged. "He's got a point. They've brought us this far."

Realizing that the argument would lead nowhere, Tigress rolled her eyes and grunted. She quickened her pace to get away from the group, murmuring a steady stream of insults as she walked.

"I thought her 'monthly gift' was last week," Monkey quietly commented.

Viper hissed.

The inn, named Di Sulrafur Ezhen, or 'The Sulfur Pit", as Sarkan translated, was situated deep within Tsu'utera village. When the group entered, a renewed sense of life seeped into them. The tavern was bustling with activity. It had two stories, a bar, and a large organ placed against the wall. People of all kinds were present, from shadowy wolves to bulky minotaur. As Sarkan mentioned, most of them carried weapons and were wearing armor of some sort. The two smaller daemons headed straight for the bar, fast, high pitched laughter bursting from their throats.

Just seconds after the Five entered, Tigress noticed another group of four catch the door just before it closed. They were all cloaked in light brown hoods. _Have they been following us?_ She thought. Tigress caught one of their eyes, but the stranger quickly broke contact. In that short moment, Tigress could tell that one of them was feline, as their eyes were slits and glowed yellow, similar to her own. The group headed in the opposite direction of the Five, and just before they were swallowed into the crowd, Tigress' attention was drawn to a small spider standing on one of the cloaked figure's shoulder, the same way Mantis sometimes stood on Monkey's. Pushing it out of her mind, Tigress quickly caught up to the rest of her group.

Upstairs, Sarkan showed them to their one room. It was completely empty. No beds, no shelves, not even anything to sleep on but the floor. A single window in the far wall provided a limited view of the town. "Is this a joke?" Viper slowly entered and gazed around.

Sarkan, obviously nervous, said, "I had thought this would upset you. It's not that we don't offer beds and furniture, it's that the countless number of bandits and rogues that spend their nights here tend to steal them. Di Sulrafur Ezhen does have a few guards for this, but the crafty bastards always find a way around them, so the inn just stopped buying new furniture. A punishment, I suppose."

"So," Crane started, "we just sleep on the floor? No blankets, or anything?"

"Correct. I am sorry for this inconvenience, but this is all I can offer. It's a lot safer than sleeping outside, though. I'll be sure to tell my minions to stand guard outside for the night."

Tigress snarled. "Perfect chance to assassinate us, isn't it?"

For the first time, Sarkan appeared frustrated. "With all due respect, ma'am, if we had orders to kill you, we would have done so a very long time ago. We've had our chances." The daemon closed the door as he left the room.

Immediately, Viper whirled her gaze toward Tigress. "What is with you? You're so paranoid! Sarkan has a point! If they wanted us dead we would already be dead!"

A low growl emitted from Tigress' throat. "I've had enough lecturing from you people. Whether I trust them or not is my choice."

Crane, trying to split up a potential fight, stepped in. "I don't like it as much as you, Viper, but so long as she doesn't kill them, her attitude shouldn't be a problem." Crane peered out the window. "For now, we should try our best to sleep."

Tigress crossed her arms and sat down against the door. For a long while, her and Crane exchanged cold stares. Eventually, Tigress closed her eyes, though her frustration kept her from going to sleep. The others got as comfortable as they could and dozed away.

Knock knock!

Tigress slowly opened her drowsy eyes.

Knock knock!

_Who the hell is it?_ Stretching her arms, Tigress yawned and rose to her feet. _When did I go to __sleep? _She looked out the window, but it was impossible to tell the time of day with the large curtain of smoke clouds blotting out the sky.

Knock knock!

_Alright. Alright._ Still half asleep, Tigress opened the squeaky door. When she saw who was on the other side she gasped, and was instantly wide awake. Standing out in the hallway was the cloaked feline she had seen earlier. Or so she assumed. All Tigress could see in the darkness were two glowing yellow eyes staring back at her. Tigress shifted into a fighting stance.

A soft whisper came from the hallway. "Step outside."

"I'd like to see your face first."

There was a pause, and then the voice repeated, "Step outside."

She didn't know if the stranger was armed, but she didn't want to take the chance either. Tigress did as instructed. As she took her first step, Tigress felt something slither past her foot. The door shut behind her. The moment it did, Tigress' eyes began to adjust. Her suspicions had been right. The same strange figure she saw downstairs stood before her. "Good," it said. "Now follow." The cloaked cat began to walk away.

"No."

"Hm?" This had obviously not been the answer they were expecting.

"I stay with my group. You either take all of us, or none of us." Tigress knew the situation was bad. If this stranger turned out to be skilled in combat, she would be at a great disadvantage. Her muscles were still asleep, and she was almost blinded by the darkness. " Just who are you?"

Suddenly, Tigress felt something cold placed against her neck. She froze. "I am a servant of Yao Mo, head of Jiao De An Ying. Your friends are in the same position as you. If you do not do what I say I will give the order to dispose of them. Now follow."

At knife point, she had no choice. Tigress began to follow her captor. _The one time I don't have my weapons..._ She tailed the stranger downstairs, keeping her paw on the wall to avoid stumbling. The entire tavern was dark, which was surprising. Usually, taverns keep open most or all of the night. But now there wasn't even the slightest bit of sound, other than the two's footsteps.

The figure stopped, and Tigress nearly bumped into them. No longer whispering, the stranger said, "Stay." The voice was male, but not very deep. It was shadowy, and sent a chill down Tigress' spine. He crept over to one of the tables, pulled a glowing, dark red object from out of his cloak, and placed it at the wick of one of the candles. The room faintly glowed from the light, and Tigress could make out distinct details now. The man was a panther, which explains why she couldn't see him even with her eyes adjusted. He was rather buff, and his general shape reminded Tigress of a darker version of the now dead snow leopard she so hated.

With a burst of speed, Tigress dashed toward the panther. She curled her paw into a fist and punched him right below his left eye. The panther's head jerked back, but other than that, he didn't even stumble. He growled and looked at Tigress with the eyes of a killer. With lighting reflexes, he kicked her in the chest. Tigress was sent soaring, flipping head over heels until she smacked against the wall with a yelp. She felt dizzy from the blow, and could barely see her attacker marching toward her.

Breathing heavily with rage, the panther picked her up by her vest and slammed her into the wall once more. "Wench! You will watch your friends die a slow and painful death!" With one arm, the panther dragged Tigress up the stairs back to her room. Enraged, he swung the door open and let it crash into the wall. Inside, the rest of the Furious Five had been taken hostage by four other assassins. Crane was being held captive by a tall raven. A cobra coiled the end of its tail around Viper's throat. Monkey had been pinned to the floor by a large gorilla. Mantis hung from the ceiling, encased in a thick coat of spider silk.

Raising his own knife to her neck, the panther drew closer to Tigress' ear and whispered, "You will be witness to their agony." He brought his attention to the spider holding the thread that imprisoned Mantis and slightly nodded. The spider began crawling down to Mantis, carefully placing it's sleek legs on the thin strand of web. As it crawled, Tigress saw a red, hourglass shaped marking on the underside of its abdomen. When it reached the large bundle of silk, the spider drew its head back, and then sunk it's fangs into the encasing. Mantis screamed in pain, and struggled to get free, but failed. It was only a few moment before the twitching stopped, and Mantis became still.

Tigress wanted to scream, and she tried, but there was only silence. Tigress tried to break free of the panthers grip, but she was slightly concussed, and his grip was too strong. In response to her wriggling, the panther pressed the dagger against her throat even harder. A small trickle of blood ran down her neck.

Now skittering across the floor, the arachnid made its way to Viper, who had already given up hope of being released. She was crying uncontrollably. The spider slowly inched its way up Viper's long frame, soon stopping just below the spot the cobra was constricting. The spider's fangs pierced deep into Viper's body, injecting the fatal concoction of venom into her bloodstream. Viper cringed and squirmed, whipping her slender body at anything in range. Like the victim before her, Viper's flailing slowed, and soon, she became as silent as the grave.

The pain was unbearable. Tigress was forced to watch the only friends she had be slaughtered like lambs, and she couldn't do anything to save them. Tears began streaming down her cheeks, and she started to sob. Her captor quieted her by placing his paw on her mouth, muffling the noise.

After Viper was killed, Crane and Monkey followed in quick succession to the same fate. Now, Tigress was all that was left of the Furious Five. The panther smiled and said, "Your turn." He laughed sadistically, and then everything went in slow motion. Tigress felt the blade began to slide across her neck, and her life flashed before her eyes. All her hopes, her dreams, all she had ever worked for... could it really end like this? Tigress squinted and braced for the pain, and then...

Nothing.

What she expected to be sharp pain was nothing more than a sensation that was almost tickling her. Tigress reluctantly opened her eyes, afraid of what she would see. The room was now in shambles. Holes, cracks, and hanging pieces of wood were all that were left. To her joy, Tigress' friends were still alive, but were being held by the four other members of Jiao De An Ying, and their eyes were hollow and blank. She looked behind her. The panther was still holding her, but what Tigress had thought to be a blade was merely the criminal's claw being softly dragged against her fur. "How did...?" she stuttered out.

From the corner of her eye, Tigress noticed something begin to take form. It was only a faint outline at first, but steadily morphed into a tall, horned frame. Obviously a daemon, the appearing figure was practically covered in weapons. Daggers and knives protruded from a thick belt strapped across his armored chest. Two katana hilts poked out from over his shoulders, and a large, studded mace hung at his hip. The collar covering most of his face, his blood red scarf gently flapped in the soft breeze. "What you have seen was merely an illusion. Everything you have seen since you entered the Infernal Wastes has been created and manipulated by me. Right now, your friends are experiencing the same fate you just awakened from. While your pathetic little group was trapped within my spell, I had my students take your frail bodies here." He gestured upwards, and what Tigress saw made her flinch. They were now at the base of Daemon Mountain, and at its peak sat an enormous, terrifying black castle.

"Oh, excuse my rudeness. I am Yao Mo. Leader of Jiao De An Ying, and first student of the Wrathlord."


	10. Beyond the Walls

Beyond the Gates

Po stirred in his bed. He hadn't slept well ever since the Five left. Something was terribly wrong, and Po knew it. He wanted to chase after them and help them, but he knew that, with Master Shifu around, it couldn't be done. Even if Po did leave, his master was much faster and smarter than him, and would easily track him and bring him back with one hell of a chastising. It's not hard to spot a giant panda in the forests that lay between the Valley of Peace and Daemon Mountain either.

Troubled, Po sat up right, the bed's wooden frame groaning at the shift of his weight. He had to do something, anything, to help the Five. Po couldn't live with this impending sense of doom any longer! He slid out of his bed and crept over to the door. No one was in the adjacent rooms, of course, but Po felt more comfortable with being quiet. Master Shifu had big ears.

Without a plan, the panda just wandered the palace, staying as far away from his master's room as possible. If he was going to leave, he would need a way to disguise himself. Now that he was quite well known around China, people wouldn't have much trouble recognizing him, but with a good enough disguise he might even be able to fool Master Shifu should he start searching for him.  
The shops were closed this late at night, so the only other place to find a set of cloths were the several wardrobes around the palace. Unfortunately, the only one that could possibly have his size was right next to Master Shifu's room. This really dropped Po's spirits. He had tried to sneak past Shifu's room once before when planning to raid the kitchen for a midnight snack. Despite being so cautious as to hold his breath, the instant he passed his master's dorm the door flew open to reveal an extremely angry Shifu. Po wanted to do everything he could to avoid taking that path, but it was the only one.

He cautiously worked his way around to the same hallway that he feared, keeping clear of the nighttime guards and servants quarters. It wasn't long before he reached his destination. Po stared down the dark corridor. He gulped, sure he would fail to sneak by. Thinking several steps ahead as his master taught him, he played out several scenarios in his head. To his dismay, all of them ended with the same result. He was already here, though, and didn't want to turn back now, so he picked the one most likely to succeed and lightly glided forward. The floor here wasn't rigged like the ones back in his room, so they didn't squeal when he stepped on them. Nevertheless, his footsteps made the slightest of noise, and Po was sure Shifu would hear him. He stepped ever closer to the door. Po considered if it was even worth it, but quickly discarded the thought. He needed every ounce of concentration he could get. Po took the next step. He was now directly in front of the door he dreaded. He froze, feeling a bead of sweat merge with his fur. For nearly a minute, he stood like a statue, breathing very slowly and softly. The panda lifted his foot and moved it forward. Before it even hit the floor, Shifu's door opened, and Po, resorting to the plan he picked, jumped in the air, hoping to suspend himself above his master by placing both feet on the walls. He attempted to execute this graceful maneuver, but his legs were mere inches too short, and he failed to catch himself. Po's stomach caught in his throat, knowing what was about to happen. Below him, Shifu stormed out of his door and stopped directly below the falling panda. Just seconds before impact, Shifu looked up and tried to stop Po, but, even with his great speed, couldn't do it in time, and the panda slammed down into Shifu. Dazed and disoriented, Po laid there, trying to regain his senses. Luckily, he didn't half to, as Shifu threw him into the air and kicked him so hard he flew back to the end of the hallway. "What the HELL are you doing?" Shifu looked much angrier than ever before.

Po, holding one hand to his head, slowly got back onto his feet. _Always ends up the same_... "Uh, I... um... I was just..." Po decided it was foolish in this situation. "I was going to get a disguise so I could chase after the Five, Master. I know... I know you don't want me to go, but I just have to help them, with or without your approval. I'm sorry, but I can't exactly explain why."

Shifu snarled. "And your going to disobey your master and put the Valley's safety at stake? I taught you much better than that, panda!"

Po took notice of Shifu calling him panda instead of his name. This was not a good sign. "Like I said, I just can't explain why. It's... it's like I know something bad is going to happen to them if I don't go. Something they might not recover from... I'm not sure what it is, I just have this feeling that it won't be good."

Suddenly, Shifu's expression went from furious to concerned. "Hm. This is interesting. Master Oogway felt the same way when he sent Yao Mo to investigate the Citadel years ago. He said that he was sure Yao Mo was going to be changed forever in some way." Shifu crossed his arms and stared at the floor for several long minutes. He was muttering something, but Po couldn't make out what it was he was saying. "If your going to leave the Valley, then I will accompany you."

Po's eyes widened. He was both relieved and worried. "But who will prepare the Valley if it's attacked? Only you and I know about the daemons, and we can't evacuated the people on such short notice now that the population has grown so high. They'd run out of food, and the daemons would probably hunt them down!"

"There won't be a need to evacuate. If the Valley of Peace is attacked, it will not be without defense. There's an old friend of mine who lives between here and Daemon Mountain. We'll have to take a little detour, but it's better than leaving the Valley without someone to oversee preparations. We will leave first thing tomorrow morning." Shifu paused. "For now, get some sleep. And I know it's hard for you when your depressed or worried or whatever, but try not to eat all the food in the kitchen. We'll need it for the journey."

Po smiled slightly, then made the trip back to his bed. Within seconds of hitting the mattress, he was fast asleep.

___________________________________________________________________________________

"We'll take the south exit of the Valley," Shifu explained. "That way we can avoid any ambushes. We'll then leave the trail and head into the Wandering Glades, a forest that would help us lose anyone on our tail, as I have no doubt that Shen Ling has put scouts around the Valley. It is there that we will find our answer to the defenses."

"The Wandering Glades..." Po repeated. "Doesn't sound like a very inviting land. And your friend lives there?"

Shifu nodded. "His name is Horus. I tried to persuade him into living in the Valley of Peace, but he insisted on staying in a more... exotic environment. You wouldn't understand unless you met him."

"Sounds like a pretty interesting guy."

Shifu smirked. He rolled the map back up and placed it into it's pouch in the backpack that Po, as usual, was tasked with carrying. "That's an understatement."

It was surprising to Po to see his master in this good of a mood. The only kind of joy the panda had ever seen in him was whenever he or his students were being praised. _Well, _Po thought, _it is first vacation in a very long time. _

The two reached the south gate within half an hour. The sun had just broken the horizon, so the streets were fairly clear. The scent of morning dew permeated the slightly damp air, and several birds chirped as they awoke in their nests. A couple of guards stood beside the gate, makeshift halberds in their hands. Their armor was nothing more than random pieces of leather stitched together, and bags settled under their eyes. In fact, they weren't even soldiers, just a couple of devoted villagers who heard the slightest of rumor about an impending attack. It was people like this that Shifu was looking for. With upgrades to their equipment and education in combat, they could be forged into a well militia.

Shifu simply nodded at the two, who took several seconds to respond, and the gates squealed as they opened. Several mountains lined the trail leading away from the Valley, cherry trees grasping at the sky along their faces.

"Are you sure your ready, Po?" asked Shifu, staring out into the wilderness.

Po chuckled, "Born that way."

"Then what are we standing around for?" Shifu grinned, and not a second after was he suddenly sprinting at a tremendous speed. Po was taken by surprise and hesitated, but soon caught up to his master. Shifu was obviously holding back. Over the pattering of their feet came the faint sound of the gates closing and the large wooden lock being heaved into place. Their journey had just begun.

Author's note:

Finally got this thorn out of my side! Anyway, I rushed a little at the beginning and am too lazy to read over it, even though I really should, so if I repeated something, or there is a cut off, just message me and I'll be sure to fix it!


End file.
